


Future Song

by visionshadows



Series: Picture in a Frame [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Dementia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma walked quickly, scanning the property. She knew Anubis wouldn't let Ray get too far, but Anubis was distracted easily when he saw small animals and the hares had been darting around the fields the last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Song

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FUTURE SONG |   
---|---  
  
Emma opened the front door, waiting for the dogs to start barking. Only Isis, from her place by the steps, made a sound which automatically sent off warning bells. Normally Anubis would come running, barking up a storm. She hung her keys up by the door, kicking off her sneakers at the same time.

"Hey guys!" she called out loudly. "I'm home."

There was a happy shout and then running feet from the direction of the dining room. "Mommy!"

Jason jumped on her and Emma caught him mid-air, picking up the little boy and swinging him around. "Hey baby. Where's Daddy at?"

"Right here," Greg said from the doorway. "How was the meeting?"

"Same as always. Everyone argued and nothing got accomplished." She hooked Jason on her hip. "Where's Anubis at? Usually he's right at the front door."

"He was with your Dad in the den. Ray was watching a movie and Anubis was watching him," Greg said with a look of worry. "You don't think..."

"Of course that's what I think," Emma said tiredly, setting Jason on the floor. She moved quickly, her heart already racing a little at the thought of her Dad wandering off again. Usually he just wandered over to the kennels, but a few times he'd actually gotten off their property before she and Greg had found him. She closed her eyes briefly before going in the den. The television was still on, but Ray wasn't there. "He's not here, Greg!"

Greg swore loudly, already grabbing his keys. "Jason, stay with Isis. Don't touch anything."

Emma was already back in the hallway, pulling her shoes back on while Greg gave Isis instructions. The dog was already up and standing right by Jason's side, taking her charge of watching him seriously. It had taken Greg a little while to believe that the dogs would be able to care for Jason and Ray if they needed to leave the house for some reason, but he became a quick convert.

"I'll go to the kennels. Maybe Mickey has seen him," Greg said to Emma. "You go check by the house."

Emma grabbed her keys, her hands shaking a little. She hated this, hated the fact that her father wasn't able to take care of himself. "Sure."

"I'm sorry," Greg said softly, kissing her cheek. "I should have been watching him better."

"I've lost him too," Emma said, looking back at her son. "If Grampa comes back before Mommy and Daddy, send Anubis to find us."

Jason nodded solemnly, his small hand on Isis's back. It was a routine he knew all too well. Greg kissed Jason on the top of the head before hurrying out the door and towards the kennels.

Emma walked quickly, scanning the property. She knew Anubis wouldn't let Ray get too far, but Anubis was distracted easily when he saw small animals and the hares had been darting around the fields the last few days.

There weren't any lights on at the old house, but the front door was open wide. Emma hurried inside, practically tripping over a chair that hadn't been there the last time she'd been in the house. Anubis whuffled from a sofa in the corner, making reassuring noises that everything was fine.

"You're supposed to keep him in the house," Emma said accusingly, her jaw tight and her eyes blinking away tears. "Go find Greg and go home. I'll take care of things from here."

Anubis jumped off the couch and padded out the front door, leaving Emma in the quiet, dark house. She turned on the light, blinking a little at the bright flare of the bulb. A figure moved from the door of the bedroom, hazy in the light and Emma frowned.

"You're always the reason he wanders off."

Fraser looked at her apologetically, his face wrinkled and creased from the sun and wind. His hair was white, but his eyes were the same glittering blue she remembered from her childhood. "I just wanted to spend some time with him alone."

"Do it at the house," Emma said, slipping past him and into the bedroom. Ray was lying on the bed, his eyes shut and his hand open and waiting. She slipped her hand into his own. "Dad?"

Ray opened his eyes, blinking slowly. She watched as confusion flickered across his face and his eyes darted around the room, landing on her father who had entered the room again, moving silently. Emma turned her head to look at him as well.

"It's hard enough without you showing up. Everytime you do this it takes days to get him back." Emma brushed at her eyes with her free hand. "Dad? It's me. Emma."

"Emma?" Ray's voice was hoarse, quiet and confused. "I don't know anyone named Emma."

Emma touched his cheek, stroking softly with her thumb. She'd heard it before, more times than she wanted to think about and like always, she cursed her brother who was so far away from the day to day reality of caring for Ray. "You do. I'm your daughter."

Fraser sat down on the other side of the bed, his hand hovering just above Ray's hair. "Ray? Listen to her."

Ray turned away from Emma's hand, looking hopefully at Fraser. He reached for him, his hand passing through Fraser before dropping heavily on the bed. "Ben?"

"Why don't we go home?" Fraser suggested, rising to his feet again. "It's almost time for dinner. I hear we're having roast chicken tonight. You know how much you love Greg's chicken."

Ray nodded and let Emma sit him up, his eyes focused on Fraser as Emma slid his slippers back on his feet. He kept his hand loosely wrapped around Emma's as she gently urged him to walk out of the bedroom and away from Fraser. She turned a little to see her father raise his hand briefly before disappearing as quickly as he always appeared.

"Your name is Emma? I have a little girl named Emma," Ray said as they walked slowly, Emma's hand on his waist. "She's almost six now."

Emma pressed her lips together tightly. "Why don't you tell me about her?"  
  
 

[[MAIN](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/northwestpassage.htm)]  
[[E-MAIL](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com)]

 


End file.
